


Hold It In by Mistresscurvey [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hold It In by Mistresscurvey</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gerard was trying to focus on his senior project for art school, he really was. It wasn't his fault Frank was so fucking distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It In by Mistresscurvey [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold It In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315141) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



**Title** : Hold It In  
 **Author** : Mistresscurvey  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Gerard was trying to focus on his senior project for art school, he really was. It wasn't his fault Frank was so fucking distracting.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/315141)  
**Length** 0:24:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Hold%20It%20In%20by%20Mistresscurvy.mp3.zip)


End file.
